I might be addicted
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: Derek n'avait jamais vraiment porté cet hyperactif de Stiles Stilinski dans son cœur. Mais lorsque celui débarque à l'improviste chez le loup-garou, la soirée pourrait bien finir par s'avérer pleine de surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (hélas...).

**NdA **:

Encore du Sterek ! Tout mignon cette fois, histoire de changer du style bien glauque et dramatique que j'affectionne tant d'habitude. L'idée de cette fic est partie à la fois d'un délire de Nella et de l'inspiration que m'a donné la chanson « I might be addicted » sur la BO de Teen Wolf. Au final, je me suis légèrement laissée emportée par le flot de mon imagination (la faute à ces deux crétins qui ne cessent de me faire fantasmer et de m'inspirer), et voici donc le résultat, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

**Playlist **:

Addicted – Morgan Page ft. Greg Laswell

**NdB : **J'espère que cette histoire toute mimi vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Derek Hale de passer ses soirées chez lui. D'une part parce qu'en temps que descendant de la lignée de lycanthropes qui avaient pour mission de protéger Beacon Hills, il se devait d'effectuer des patrouilles régulières à la nuit tombée pour s'assurer qu'aucun monstre ne se baladait dans les rues ou dans les bois, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne supportait guère de rester dans son loft à se tourner les pouces.<p>

Or ce soir-là, il faisait un temps à ne pas mettre un loup-garou dehors. L'orage avait éclaté en fin d'après-midi, et depuis, la pluie était tombée sans interruption, décourageant ainsi qui que ce soit d'aller faire un tour au clair de lune. Malgré lui, Derek avait donc dû se résoudre à rester enfermé dans son appartement, sans autre occupation plus urgente que tourner en rond en maudissant les caprices de Dame Nature.

Il fut brutalement arraché à ses réflexions par le tintement de la sonnette, immédiatement suivi d'une série de coups frappés à la porte.

Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait davantage eu l'habitude d'entendre le bruit strident de son système d'alarme que celui de la sonnerie de l'entrée. En général, lorsque Scott venait le voir, il le prévenait à l'avance. Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea néanmoins pour aller ouvrir. Il avait à peine traversé la moitié du loft qu'une deuxième salve de coups retentit, encore plus violente que la première. Exaspéré, Derek franchit en trois bonds la distance qui le séparait encore de la porte, bien décidé à mettre une raclée à l'importun qui se permettait de venir le déranger de la sorte.

En voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil, le poing encore levé, il se retrouva partagé entre la surprise et un sentiment familier d'irritation.

-Stiles ! Non mais je rêve ! Tu as l'intention de défoncer ma porte ?

-Moi, défoncer ta porte ? rétorqua l'adolescent en laissant retomber son bras. Non mais, tu m'as bien regardé ? Je te signale que je pèse à peine soixante kilos tout mouillé, et que j'ai les os fragiles. En plus...

-Ca va, j'ai compris, coupa le loup-garou avec un soupir exaspéré. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. Figure-toi que...

-Pitié, épargne-moi les détails, gémit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu débarques sans prévenir chez moi un samedi soir.

Stiles se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de l'Alpha, il se lança dans une suite d'explications vaseuses à propos entre autres d'une expédition avec Scott qui aurait tourné court, du Shérif qui ne devait surtout pas être au courant, et de clés oubliées. Incompréhensible, et donc typique de Stiles.

Découragé, Derek se mit à détailler l'adolescent tout en écoutant son discours d'une oreille distraite. Apparemment, il fallait bien plus qu'un déluge d'eau glaciale pour avoir raison de l'hyperactivité de Stiles Stilinski. Le garçon portait un de ses éternels sweats à capuche, qui ne l'avait guère protégé de la pluie, au vu de la petite flaque qui commençait à se former à ses pieds. En remarquant le sac de sport détrempé qui traînait à côté de lui, Derek commença vaguement à soupçonner que sa soirée ne serait finalement pas aussi paisible qu'il l'avait imaginée.

-Bref, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi cette nuit. Alors je me suis dit que puisque l'on faisait partie de la même équipe maintenant, toi et moi...

Stiles tenta un clin d'œil entendu, doublé d'un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du loup-garou, comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien entendu, il ne récolta en retour qu'un regard assassin.

-Et Scott ? lança Derek en espérant ainsi trouver une issue au problème qui se profilait à l'horizon. Tu ne peux pas aller dormir chez lui ?

Stiles leva les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir.

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai raconté ? Il n'est pas chez lui, et sa mère non plus d'ailleurs. Et je...

-D'accord, j'ai compris, pas Scott ! Et Lydia ?

-Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me vois vraiment me pointer chez elle en pleine nuit, en demandant à ses parents s'ils peuvent m'héberger ? Ils me connaissent à peine. Je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus de savoir-vivre, même pour un type qui a vécu des années tout seul au fond des bois !

-En gros, tu n'as personne d'autre que moi à ennuyer ? Il faut vraiment que tu sois désespéré pour venir me trouver.

-Oh allez, s'il te plaît ! Juste pour une nuit, ça ne va pas te déranger beaucoup. Je te rappelle que tu me dois une sacrée faveur depuis l'histoire de la piscine. Et puis tu n'aurais pas le courage de me laisser sous la pluie toute la nuit ? Et si je me fais agresser, hein ? Ou pire, si je me fais mordre par une bestiole démoniaque ? Tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience !

Derek poussa un soupir résigné. Quand Stiles avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

-Bon, soupira-t-il, c'est d'accord. Tu peux rester. Mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire une pyjama party. Tu dors sur le canapé, et tu files à la première heure demain.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent, qui empoigna son sac de sport avec enthousiasme.

-Génial ! Je savais bien que sous tes airs de grand méchant loup, il y avait un petit cœur qui battait.

Sans se formaliser du regard noir que lui jeta Derek, Stiles se précipita dans le loft en répandant des traces humides sur son passage. Il se débarrassa de son sweat dégoulinant qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau, et balança son sac dans un coin. Le loup-garou dut prendre une grande inspiration pour garder son sang-froid.

-Stiles, que ce soit bien clair, fit-il du ton le plus calme dont il était capable, tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Tu ne casses rien, tu évites de parler à tort et à travers pendant des heures, et surtout, tu ne te sers pas dans mes affaires sans ma permission.

-Oh, ça va, coupa Stiles avec insouciance, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me tenir. J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il me fallait, de toute façon.

Il se dirigea vers le sac avachi contre le mur, s'accroupit, l'ouvrit, et après avoir fouillé dedans un moment, en tira une boule de tissu informe et détrempée. Son sourire s'effaça instantanément.

-Euh...Derek ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller dans tes affaires, tu pourrais me prêter un t-shirt, s'il te plaît ?

Devant l'expression interloquée de l'Alpha, Stiles agita le vêtement mouillé en guise d'excuse.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'attrape un rhume ? geignit-il. Et en plus, j'ai oublié mon oreiller.

-Pardon ?

-Mon oreiller, répéta Stiles en se relevant, sans relever l'ironie dans la voix du loup-garou. Je l'ai laissé chez moi, et j'ai un mal fou à m'endormir si je ne l'ai pas.

Derek poussa un grognement désespéré. Stiles était là depuis à peine trois minutes, et il se demandait déjà comment il allait faire pour le supporter une soirée entière. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu des affaires urgentes à régler. Et en contemplant le garçon sortir une a une les affaires trempées de son sac pour les étendre maladroitement sur les rares meubles présents dans le loft, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'au fond, ce gamin n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Stiles lui avait souvent reproché d'être trop renfermé, toujours d'humeur grincheuse. Il était certain que la solitude dans laquelle il s'était muré depuis l'incendie du manoir Hale ne l'avait pas aidé à voir la vie en rose. Pas plus que le fait de devoir être constamment à l'affut de nouvelles menaces d'origine surnaturelle. Ce n'était que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Scott et sa bande, environ un an auparavant, qu'il avait réellement repris contact avec des gens. Et il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

-C'est bon, tu peux aller te servir, dit-il en indiquant à Stiles l'armoire où étaient rangés ses vêtements.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu me sauves la vie ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le placard. Fais gaffe, si tu continues comme ça, tu pourrais vraiment devenir quelqu'un de sympa !

Derek observa Stiles qui fouillait avec entrain parmi les tiroirs. En partie pour veiller à ce qu'il ne mette pas tout sens dessus dessous, mais surtout parce que ses grimaces en se rendant compte que tout était trop grand pour lui étaient vraiment hilarantes.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, fit-il d'un ton narquois. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore des t-shirts pour ados de soixante kilos sans pouvoirs surnaturels.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui le fusilla du regard.

-Très drôle, maugréa-t-il en s'emparant du premier habit venu. C'est facile de se moquer quand on passe ses journées enfermé chez soi, avec rien d'autre à faire que de la musculation.

Il ôta son t-shirt mouillé sous le regard amusé de Derek, et enfila celui qu'il avait sélectionné. Bien entendu, le vêtement trop large flottait autour de lui, accentuant sa silhouette filiforme. Stiles fit la grimace.

-Je te conseille d'éviter de te foutre de moi, Grumpy Wolf, déclara-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant. Sinon je pourrais te rappeler à quel point ce joli t-shirt orange et bleu te mettait en valeur, tu te souviens ? Considère qu'on est quittes !

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, rétorqua Derek sans s'émouvoir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. D'ailleurs, c'est bien que tu en parles, parce que je me suis toujours demandé où tu avais pu dénicher un truc pareil. Tu l'as volé à Lydia, ou bien...

Vaincu, Stiles haussa les épaules. Tout en ruminant quelque chose à propos de lycanthropes et de branches de sorbier enrobées dans de l'aconit à enfoncer quelque part, il se dirigea vers son sac et en extirpa une bouteille en verre avant de revenir se planter devant le loup-garou.

-Si tu continues à être aussi méchant avec moi, déclara-t-il en lui agitant la bouteille sous le nez, je te préviens, je bois tout seul.

Derek roula des yeux effarés.

-Stiles, où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? gronda-t-il. C'est de la vodka ? Je te rappelle que tu es mineur. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la nuit à te tenir la tête au dessus des toilettes !

-Je l'ai juste piquée dans la réserve de mon père, protesta le garçon, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse parfaitement recevable. Et rassure-toi, j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool, je ne vais pas repeindre tes murs. Quoique...ils en auraient bien besoin. Et puis il va me falloir au moins ça pour te supporter.

A court d'arguments, Derek laissa Stiles fouiller sa cuisine à la recherche de verres et de quelque chose pour diluer la vodka. Il soupira. Ce gamin était une vraie pile électrique. Maladroit comme pas deux, il était également d'un naturel désarmant. Le genre à balancer des remarques sarcastiques à longueur de temps, sans en filtrer le moindre mot. Et lorsqu'il essayait de mentir, le résultat s'avérait en général catastrophique.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, râla l'adolescent en revenant vers le milieu du loft. J'abandonne. Je n'ai jamais vu un frigo aussi vide. Ca t'arrive de faire des courses, ou tu te contentes d'aller dévorer des pauvres petits lapins dans la forêt ?

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, répliqua l'intéressé en désignant la baie vitrée ébranlée par les grondements de l'orage, tu peux toujours aller au supermarché du coin pour aller te réapprovisionner. Ne te gêne surtout pas.

-D'accord, d'accord, lâcha Stiles en s'affalant de tout son long sur un des canapés, sa bouteille à la main. J'ai compris, on va revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Sur ce, il avala une gorgée de vodka à même le goulot, et manqua s'étouffer. Derek laissa échapper un ricanement condescendant.

-Je croyais que tu avais une longue expérience d'alcoolique anonyme derrière toi ?

Entre deux quintes de toux, Stiles lui lança un regard noir.

-Ca va, je survivrai. Merci de t'en inquiéter, railla-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui en adressant à Derek un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sans bouger le moins du monde.

-Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, s'écria Stiles en lui tendant la bouteille. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu reconnaissant. Après tout, je suis le seul type assez cinglé dans tout Beacon Hills pour avoir le courage de venir passer un samedi soir avec toi. On ne peut pas dire que ça se bouscule au portillon. Vois ça comme un acte de charité !

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, l'Alpha se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond. Ignorant les protestations du garçon, il lui tourna le dos avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter les bavardages incessants de Stiles l'estomac vide. Surtout si celui-ci finissait complètement ivre.

Mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois, Derek dut reconnaître que l'adolescent avait vu juste sur son compte, une fois de plus. Il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire personne à Beacon Hills, mis à part la bande de lycéens qui le faisait davantage se sentir comme un baby-sitter que comme un chef de meute. Et quelle que fut la raison obscure qui avait poussé Stiles à débarquer chez lui, le fait que l'on recherche sa compagnie étonnait toujours le loup-garou. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'envoyer promener les gens lorsque ceux-ci exprimaient la moindre volonté de se rapprocher de lui. Bien que cette attitude ait eu pour objectif premier de tenir son entourage à l'écart des ennuis qu'il aurait pu involontairement lui causer, elle avait fini par déteindre sur son caractère jusqu'à devenir purement instinctive. Entre l'isolement forcé et la crainte perpétuelle de voir souffrir des innocents par sa faute, Derek avait fait son choix.

Tout en préparant le repas, il surveilla Stiles du coin de l'œil. Comme à son habitude, le garçon ne tenait pas en place. Il errait à présent dans le loft en furetant dans les moindres recoins, et en ne se privant pas pour déplorer à voix haute le manque de goût du propriétaire pour la décoration, ou encore l'absence de télévision.

Derek nota qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa bouteille, et que le niveau baissait d'ailleurs de façon alarmante. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cette attitude ne collait pas avec le comportement habituel de Stiles. On aurait dit que l'adolescent cherchait à cacher sa nervosité derrière une assurance un peu trop prononcée pour être honnête.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, Stiles n'était ni son gosse, ni son petit frère. Il n'était même pas sûr de le considérer véritablement comme un ami. Et il était assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

Lorsque Stiles se prit les pieds dans le tas de chaînes qui traînait dans un coin et manqua s'étaler de tout son long, il laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

La soirée promettait d'être longue...

* * *

><p>La suite très bientôt, enfin si les commentaires ne sont pas trop négatifs lol !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA :** Merci à tous pour les retours positifs sur ce premier chapitre, cela fait vraiment plaisir à voir ! On ne vous fait donc pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite ! Enjoy ! ^^

**Playlist :** The light behind your eyes – My Chemical Romance ;Just give me a reason – P!nk

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'état de Stiles avait largement empiré.<p>

Recroquevillé dans le canapé, il avait continué de se saouler, tandis que Derek le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en mangeant. Le garçon avait déclaré ne pas avoir faim, mais l'Alpha soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait plutôt là d'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à subir un dîner en tête à tête des plus gênants.

Ils n'avaient guère échangé plus de quelques phrases, essentiellement à propos de Scott, Lydia et Jackson. La perspective d'avoir une discussion plus personnelle avec Stiles mettait Derek mal à l'aise, malgré ses efforts pour se persuader que son attitude butée et irascible ne serait jamais la solution miracle à tous ses problèmes.

Il n'avait jamais réellement considéré l'adolescent autrement que comme le meilleur ami de Scott, à savoir comme une sorte de poids mort pourtant passablement agité, dont il se contentait simplement de subir la présence. Stiles était son exact opposé sur bien des points. Perpétuellement excité, il était aussi exubérant et expansif que Derek était ombrageux et taciturne. Le jour et la nuit, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Avec des caractères aussi différents, pas étonnant qu'ils aient autant de mal à se supporter.

Toutefois, en dépit de ses envies régulières de lui en coller une, le loup-garou devait bien admettre que Stiles n'était pas dépourvu de qualités. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider ses amis, il n'hésitait jamais à foncer vers le danger tête baissée, y compris au péril de sa propre vie. Derek avait beau prétendre que c'était à mettre sur le compte de son incapacité à se concentrer plus de trois secondes pour réfléchir correctement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour le courage de ce gamin.

Du courage ou de la stupidité, peu importait au fond.

Car Stiles lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie plus d'une fois alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas proches, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais proprement remercié. Au lieu de ça, il continuait de le rudoyer aussi bien physiquement que verbalement. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à poindre se dissipa immédiatement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Stiles s'était levé, et qu'il se dirigeait à présent en titubant vers la chaîne hi-fi. Retrouvant la sensation habituelle d'irritation qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'adolescent, Derek le rejoignit d'un bond.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ? s'enquit-il avec méfiance.

Stiles lui décocha un regard de défi, quoique légèrement embrumé par les effets de l'alcool.

-Je ne vais rien détruire, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, protesta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je veux juste mettre de la musique. Figure-toi que je commence à m'ennuyer. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies le sens de la conversation, et tu manges tout seul dans ton coin. Tu es vraiment nul comme hôte.

Derek poussa un soupir agacé. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais au dernier moment, préféra ne rien dire.

Stiles avait raison.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter comme le dernier des ermites. Il était un Alpha, qui se devait de protéger et d'aider les membres de sa meute. A défaut de véritable meute, tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour l'instant était certes une bande d'ados un peu trop remuants à son goût, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et un peu de gentillesse avec le garçon qui lui avait évité de passer l'arme à gauche n'allait tout de même pas le tuer.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il. Mets ce que tu veux. (Il arracha la bouteille de vodka des mains de Stiles.) Par contre, je vais garder ça. Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

L'expression scandalisée qui se peignit sur les traits de l'adolescent lui arracha un sourire.

-Et comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, reprit-il, je vais employer les grands moyens.

Sur ce, il vida le reste de la bouteille en quelques gorgées sous les yeux écarquillés de Stiles, avant de la lui redonner avec un air satisfait.

-Super, grommela le garçon en faisant la moue. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien pour rendre ta présence un minimum agréable. En espérant au moins que ça va te rendre un peu plus aimable !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Les remarques sarcastiques de Stiles lui tapaient toujours sur les nerfs, mais on ne le changerait pas. Et puisqu'ils étaient coincés tous les deux dans la même galère, autant apprendre à faire avec...

Il attrapa Stiles par le bras et le tira sans ménagement vers le canapé. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans protester avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dessus.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta l'Alpha en s'asseyant prudemment à l'autre bout du sofa.

L'adolescent le fixa pendant un moment sans rien dire, l'air absent. Puis, à la grande surprise de Derek, des larmes se mirent à poindre dans ses grands yeux noisette.

-Stiles ! paniqua le loup-garou en l'attrapant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te sens mal ?

Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir laissé l'adolescent boire autant. S'il ne parvenait même pas à surveiller un ado de dix-sept ans l'espace de quelques heures, comment pourrait-il prétendre un jour diriger une meute entière? Décidemment, il n'en ratait pas une.

-Arrête de me secouer ! râla Stiles en se dégageant. Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir comment je vais, de toutes façons ?

La question, chargée de reproches à peine voilés, prit Derek au dépourvu.

Stiles se roula en boule au milieu des coussins, la tête entre les bras. A cet instant, il avait l'air tellement éteint et vulnérable, à des années-lumière de la boule d'énergie qu'il était habituellement, que Derek ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Il commença vaguement à réaliser à quel point il avait été injuste et odieux avec ce gamin.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si leurs personnalités divergentes étaient vouées à entrer constamment en collision. Après tout, ils avaient chacun vécu des drames familiaux étant plus jeunes, mais la façon dont ces événements les avaient affectés sur le long terme était radicalement différente. Tandis que Stiles s'était battu pour ne pas se laisser tirer vers le bas, Derek avait laissé la perte de sa famille dicter le reste de sa vie. Et alors que le lycanthrope se retranchait derrière des murailles de paranoïa et de solitude, l'attitude naturellement ouverte et enjouée de l'adolescent ne laissait plus rien percevoir des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Stiles n'était pas responsable des choix de Derek, pas plus qu'il n'avait à subir sa mauvaise humeur permanente. Et pourtant, c'était de son plein gré que le garçon lui avait sauvé la vie, et de son plein gré qu'il avait échoué chez lui. Quelle qu'en fut la raison précise, du masochisme ou autre chose, Stiles ne semblait jamais lui avoir sérieusement tenu rigueur de son comportement odieux à son égard.

Jusqu'à maintenant, semblait-il.

Mais Derek ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

-Stiles, commença-t-il prudemment, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour... pour tout. Je...

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

La voix émergeant de dessous les coussins, légèrement étouffée, était teintée de désespoir.

Derek se figea.

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses se dégrader à ce point ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne déteste pas ! répliqua-t-il, un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

Son ton sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il était décidemment plus doué pour trucider des créatures démoniaques que pour communiquer avec des êtres humains. Pathétique.

-Bien sûr que si ! (Stiles se redressa, l'air à la fois furieux et blessé.) Tu n'as jamais pu m'encadrer. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu passes ton temps à me rembarrer et à me frapper. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu respires la joie de vivre, ce que je peux comprendre vu les galères que tu as endurées, mais avec moi c'est le bouquet ! Tu me tires la tronche en permanence. (Il s'essuya les yeux.) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, à la fin ? Parfois, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir laissé couler au fond de cette foutue piscine, ça m'aurait évité de me mettre dans des états pareils...

Il se détourna, l'air buté, et se laissa retomber dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Interdit, Derek avait encaissé les accusations sans oser protester, de peur d'envenimer la situation.

L'Alpha prit une profonde inspiration, le temps de rassembler ses mots. Il avait toujours été parfaitement conscient que son comportement vis-à-vis de Stiles n'était pas des plus amicaux, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela finirait par le blesser à ce point. Il se traita de tous les noms en réalisant peu à peu qu'au final, son attitude ne préservait absolument pas les rares personnes qui acceptaient encore sa compagnie. Ironiquement, elle ne servait qu'à leur faire du mal. Et peu importait que Stiles soit totalement en état de recevoir ses excuses ou non, il fallait absolument tenter de mettre les choses au clair.

-Stiles, écoute-moi bien, se lança Derek en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'adolescent. Je ne te déteste pas, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Si je me conduis comme ça avec toi, ce n'est pas ta faute. (Il leva les yeux au ciel.) Enfin si, un peu, parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré un gamin aussi bavard et hyperactif que toi, et que ça me tape sur les nerfs, mais... (Conscient qu'il allait à nouveau s'emporter, il se força à faire une pause.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...que...hé bien que c'est ma faute et que je suis désolé.

Il s'interrompit, furieux contre lui-même, trouvant soudain ses paroles parfaitement stupides.

C'était donc ça, ses belles justifications pour tabasser et engueuler constamment un gosse qui avait pour unique tort d'être un peu trop débordant d'énergie et de bonne volonté ? « C'est ma faute, mais il faut que tu me comprennes, ma maison a brûlé et ma sœur y est restée, et depuis je suis traumatisé et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de refuser la moindre marque d'affection» ?

Il se serait attendu à de nouvelles jérémiades de la part de l'adolescent, des bordées d'injures bien méritées, des pleurs, bref, à tout. Sauf à la réaction qui suivit.

Stiles éclata de rire. Derek le fixa d'un air ahuri tandis qu'il se tordait sur le canapé sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Ah, Derek, parvient à articuler Stiles entre deux hoquets, si tu voyais ta tête ! Ca te va tellement mal le style du mec gentil et désolé ! (Il finit par se calmer, et plongea ses yeux couleur caramel dans ceux du loup-garou.) Je crois que je suis bourré, tu sais. (Il gloussa.) Dis, alors comme ça tu m'aimes bien ?

-Je crois surtout que tu es complètement défoncé et que tu ne comprends pas toi-même ce que tu racontes, grommela l'Alpha, déstabilisé par les brusques revirements de comportements du garçon.

Stiles croisa les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, et posa le menton sur ses genoux. Son expression était redevenue grave, teintée d'une pointe de résignation.

-Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il lentement. Je le vois bien, je ne fais que t'agacer. Mais je m'y suis habitué, tu sais. Ca ne devrait pas m'affecter autant, mais je ne sais pas...il y a des moments où ça devient dur à supporter... (Il marqua une pause.) Et puis tu as toujours préféré Scott, parce qu'il est comme toi. Vous pouvez vous comprendre tous les deux, parler de trucs de loups. Moi, à côté, je ne sers pas à grand-chose.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es _jaloux_ de Scott, tout ça parce que je lui parle plus qu'à toi ?

-Peut-être, rétorqua Stiles en faisant la moue. (Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Derek, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.) Ca changerait quelque chose si c'était le cas ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, profondément dérouté. Stiles était déjà difficile à suivre en temps ordinaires, mais ivre, cela atteignait des sommets. A son grand agacement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait réprimer un certain élan de compassion pour l'adolescent. Il se conduisait peut-être généralement comme une brute, mais il devait bien admettre que les yeux de chiot battu que lui faisait Stiles à cet instant avaient de quoi attendrir n'importe qui. Même si cela risquait de prendre un bout de temps, il devait faire son possible pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la caboche du garçon, afin d'arranger la situation. Il lui devait au moins ça.

-Stiles, s'enquit-il aussi posément que possible, pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, tu aurais pu trouver un point de chute plus agréable que mon loft. Je n'ai rien compris aux salades que tu m'as racontées en débarquant ici, et je n'en crois pas un mot. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est pour me sortir mes quatre vérités que tu es là? Et la vodka était sensée te donner du courage ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux me le dire, parce que je reconnais que je ne l'aurais pas volée.

A la grande surprise de l'Alpha, les joues de Stiles rosirent légèrement, tandis qu'il se mettait à triturer nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt.

-Je...je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. (Il fit un geste vague de la main.) Que tu ne t'amusais pas encore à planquer des bouts de cadavres chez toi, tu vois, ce genre de trucs...On ne sait jamais avec toi !

-Stiles ! gronda Derek. Arrête ton baratin tout de suite ou je te garantis que tu vas le sentir passer !

En entendant le ton lourd de menaces du loup-garou, l'adolescent sursauta et attrapa un coussin derrière lequel il se retrancha tel un bouclier.

-Ok, ok ! geignit-il. On ne peut vraiment pas plaisanter deux minutes avec toi !

Il serra le coussin plus fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait tout à coup fasciné par le parquet, et Derek dut mentalement répéter deux ou trois mantras pour calmer son impatience. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin en fasse toujours des tonnes ?

-J'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, reprit enfin Stiles à toute vitesse. Après tout, on est sensés former une équipe avec Scott et les autres, combattre les forces du mal ensemble, tout ça, mais une fois qu'on s'est débarrassés des méchants, chacun retourne chez soi, et on ne s'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à la fois suivante. (Maintenant que Stiles était lancé, il semblait impossible de l'arrêter.) Et je trouve ça complètement nul, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas dire qu'on devrait aller faire des sorties shopping ensemble, ou que je vais te tenir la patte pendant que tu hurles à la lune, mais je voudrais juste... (Il hésita une seconde.) Enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, mais je pense que ça serait vraiment bien que tu t'intègres plus au groupe.

Derek avait écouté Stiles débiter sa tirade avec l'impression d'avoir glissé dans une réalité parallèle.

-Bon sang, Stiles, je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas me supporter, et maintenant tu prétends que tu t'es pointé chez moi de ton plein gré pour taper la discute ?

Le garçon hocha tristement la tête. Malgré lui, Derek se sentit une fois de plus coupable de s'être emporté de la sorte. Mais la situation devenait par trop embrouillée et irréaliste...

-Tu n'as rien compris, marmonna Stiles, le visage toujours à moitié enfoui dans son coussin. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne peux pas te supporter. Saufs dans des moments comme celui-là où on dirait que tu fais exprès de ne pas piger...

Effectivement, Derek se sentait complètement largué. La tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés, il poussa un long gémissement exaspéré.

-Bon, soupira-t-il, je commence à en avoir assez de cette conversation. Mais admettons que ce ne soit pas juste l'effet de la vodka, et que tu veuilles vraiment que l'on devienne amis. Je te propose un marché. Je promets de ne plus t'utiliser comme punching-ball si de ton côté tu me promets de la fermer lorsque... Stiles ?

Le loup-garou s'interrompit en entendant un léger ronflement lui parvenir depuis l'autre bout du canapé.

-Stiles ! répéta-t-il en secouant l'adolescent comme un prunier. Tu m'écoutes ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé se contenta de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur les genoux de Derek. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, il m'aura tout fait ! maugréa l'Alpha en tentant sans grand succès de repousser l'importun. Hé, Stiles ! Réveille-toi !

Le garçon ouvrit lentement un œil, et sourit béatement en voyant dans quelle position il avait atterri. Mais Derek eut beau lui faire les gros yeux pour l'inciter à aller rouler plus loin, il préféra se lover encore un peu plus contre le torse du loup-garou excédé.

-Hé, Derek, fit-il d'une voie ensommeillée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas bourré toi aussi, avec ce que tu as bu tout à l'heure ?

Consterné, l'Alpha contempla un moment l'adolescent affalé sur lui, qui s'était rendormi comme si de rien n'était.

Puis le comique de la situation finit par lui apparaître, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce gamin qui s'abandonnait en toute confiance, comme s'il s'était endormi en sécurité dans son propre lit, et pas vautré contre un lycanthrope colérique qui lui avait probablement asséné plus de coups en l'espace d'un an que tous ses camarades de Lacrosse réunis durant la totalité de sa scolarité.

-Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas ressentir pas les effets de l'alcool, répondit-il doucement sans savoir si l'adolescent l'entendrait.

En prenant mille précautions pour éviter de le réveiller, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit.

* * *

><p>Si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **:

Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui nous suivent dans nos délires, qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et de nous ajouter en favoris. Ca compte beaucoup pour nous et on a toujours plaisir à vous lire^^

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Playlist **:

Give me love – Ed Sheeran

My dilemna – Selena Gomez

(Comme quoi on trouve de tout dans notre playlist Sterek...)

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Derek Hale ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. S'il se savait régulièrement sujet à des crises d'insomnies, il soupçonnait plutôt que dans le cas présent, c'était la présence de l'adolescent vautré à ses côtés qui était la cause directe de son incapacité totale à fermer l'oeil.<p>

Il fit brièvement le point sur cette situation surréaliste. Lui, l'Alpha protecteur de Beacon Hills, réputé inaccessible et misanthrope comme pas deux, couché dans le même lit qu'un ado hyperactif et défoncé à la vodka. Cela ressemblait fortement au début d'une mauvaise blague...

A cinquante centimètres de lui, Stiles s'était étalé sur le ventre comme une crêpe, réquisitionnant plus de la moitié du matelas. Il avait arrêté de ronfler, mais des soubresauts l'agitaient encore à intervalles réguliers, et de temps à autres, il se mettait à marmotter des propos incompréhensibles. Même endormi, ce gosse était incapable de se mettre en mode off.

Derek soupira en se résignant à l'idée qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à trouver le repos cette nuit-là. Quoi que cela lui en coûta, il devait au moins s'assurer que Stiles n'allait pas s'étouffer dans son propre vomi. Il l'avait laissé se mettre dans cet état, il devait à présent en assumer les conséquences.

Se tournant sur le côté, le loup-garou se hissa sur un coude pour contempler plus à loisir l'adolescent qui babillait doucement dans son sommeil.

Les rayons de lune qui traversaient la grande baie vitrée éclairaient son visage d'une lumière pâle, faisant ressortir l'expression à la fois bienheureuse et détendue de ses traits. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Derek se surprit à détailler le visage du garçon.

Ses paupières bordées de longs cils châtains, son nez retroussé, ses joues parsemées de grains de beauté.

La courbe parfaite de ses lèvres pleines.

Le loup-garou se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il ne pouvait nier que Stiles était plutôt attirant dans son genre, mais il était encore davantage horripilant, et cela aurait dû mettre un point final et définitif à toute réflexion déviante.

Il se repassa une nouvelle fois le film de la soirée, laissant les déclarations de Stiles se bousculer librement dans sa tête.

_« Tu ne m'aimes pas...Ca ne devrait pas m'affecter autant, mais je ne sais pas... »_

Certaines phrases qu'avait prononcées l'adolescent revenaient plus souvent que d'autres, plongeant Derek dans un abîme de perplexité.

Se pourrait-il que...

Non, impossible.

Il tenta de faire une bonne fois pour toutes le point sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la boule d'énergie ambulante qui gisait à côté de lui, momentanément désactivée. Non sans réticences, il devait bien admettre que malgré ses innombrables défauts, Stiles avait un côté irrésistiblement attachant. Ses bavardages incessants, ses blagues stupides et sa manie de courir partout comme un dératé mettaient peut-être ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais à côté de ça, l'hyperactif avait toujours fait montre d'une loyauté indéfectible envers ses amis. Et même envers des personnes qui ne le portaient pas franchement dans leur cœur, comme Derek ou Jackson. Peu importait les disputes et les rebuffades, Stiles les avait toujours ignorées, se mettant en quatre pour sauver leur peau en cas de nécessité, de la même façon qu'il aurait agi avec Scott ou Lydia. Et ce besoin inconscient de se faire aimer à tout prix avait quelque chose de véritablement touchant.

Stiles gigota une nouvelle fois, réduisant encore un peu plus la distance qui le séparait du lycanthrope. Déjà acculé au bord du lit, Derek n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il appréciait sincèrement ce gosse ou non. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réellement attaché à une personne, et tandis qu'une part de lui clamait que tout type de relation avec un énergumène de son espèce était de la folie pure, une autre luttait pour reconnaître qu'après tout, Stiles était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et qu'il était la première personne depuis des années à lui avoir porté autant d'attention, qui plus est purement désintéressée.

Une mèche de cheveux châtains retomba devant les yeux du garçon endormi, et Derek eut soudain une brusque envie d'effleurer sa peau pâle, de suivre du bout des doigts les contours parfaits de sa mâchoire. Tout en pestant contre lui-même pour cet accès de faiblesse sorti de nulle part, il tendit néanmoins la main pour remettre en place la mèche récalcitrante.

-Derek...

Il suspendit son geste en entendant Stiles marmonner son nom. Il retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, sans oser aller plus loin.

-Oui, Stiles ? murmura-t-il d'un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait le réveiller ou non.

L'adolescent grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant de venir enrouler son bras autour du torse de Derek. Ce dernier crut vaguement distinguer le mot « oreiller », tandis que Stiles se rendormait paisiblement, serrant le loup-garou contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche.

L'Alpha en eut le souffle coupé.

Décontenancé, il resta aussi immobile qu'une statut pendant une bonne minute, ne sachant comment réagir.

Puis la réalité le heurta de plein fouet.

Le plus déroutant dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas de servir de nounours à un ado ivre mort. C'était justement de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour remédier à ce problème. En temps ordinaire, Derek n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à balancer l'adolescent envahissant à l'autre bout de la pièce pour lui apprendre à le tripoter de la sorte. Mais bizarrement, à cet instant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Le corps chaud de Stiles se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa propre respiration, ses cheveux venaient chatouiller délicatement les muscles de son torse, et ce contact avait quelque chose de profondément apaisant.

Dans un mouvement purement instinctif, Derek posa à son tour son bras contre le dos de l'adolescent, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, et celui-ci gémit doucement dans son sommeil.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, le loup-garou savourant le rythme lent et régulier du cœur de Stiles qui pulsait contre sa poitrine. Il s'interdit de toutes ses forces de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation, craignant les réponses qu'il pourrait obtenir.

Lorsque Stiles enfouit son visage dans son cou et que ses lèvres entrouvertes vinrent effleurer sa peau nue, l'Alpha sentit qu'il était réellement en train de perdre pied. Un frisson le parcourut, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, échauffant légèrement son bas-ventre.

Le bord du précipice se rapprochait dangereusement, mais il se sentait comme paralysé, incapable de réagir. L'odeur sucrée et légèrement piquante qui émanait de la peau et des cheveux du garçon était bien trop délicieuse, ses lèvres beaucoup trop tentantes.

L'envie de l'embrasser finit par éclore dans un coin de son cerveau, d'abord timide et informelle, puis se mit à faire son chemin pour réussir à infiltrer jusqu'à la moindre de ses cellules, jusqu'à devenir irrésistible, obsédante, dévorante.

Le loup finit par prendre le pas sur l'homme, et Derek sentit ses dernières résistances s'effriter à mesure que le désir irradiant dans tout son corps devenait plus pressant.

Toutefois, il s'efforça tant bien que mal de museler ses pulsions. Stiles était ivre, à moitié inconscient, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. En tous cas, pas plus que de raison...

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du garçon et l'allongea sur le dos au milieu du lit. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans la moindre réaction. N'y tenant plus, Derek glissa une main derrière la nuque de l'adolescent et se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne.

Stiles laissa échapper un léger gémissement, les paupières toujours closes. Le loup-garou se figea, prit entre deux feux. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Stiles, mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de voler des baisers à un gamin inconscient avait tout de même un côté carrément malsain. Prenant sur lui pour ignorer les vagues de désir qui lui vrillaient les reins, il s'apprêtait à se rallonger à l'autre bout du matelas, lorsque Stiles grogna une nouvelle fois et cligna des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Paniqué, Derek se mit à fouiller désespérément dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un quelconque prétexte pour excuser sa conduite, mais dans l'immédiat, rien ne semblait justifier le fait d'être allongé sur un de ses amis, le visage à dix centimètres du sien, et une partie de son corps frottant durement contre sa cuisse...

Pourtant, Stiles ne parut ni surpris, ni furieux, et encore moins effrayé. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour repousser l'Alpha qu'il fixa de ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, tandis qu'un sourire émerveillé éclairait son visage.

-C'est...c'est un rêve ? s'enquit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Derek ?

Le loup-garou hésita durant une poignée de secondes avant de répondre. Stiles semblait si heureux en cet instant, si paisible, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer la vérité.

-Oui, murmura-t-il en retour. C'est un rêve.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit un peu plus, alors que ses paupières se refermaient lentement.

-Alors embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il d'un ton implorant, qui acheva d'enflammer les sens du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sur le champ. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, avec douceur d'abord, ballet silencieux tout juste troublé par le souffle léger de Stiles se mêlant à celui, plus rauque, du loup-garou. L'adolescent se contorsionna sous le corps de Derek, et ses hanches vinrent se presser lascivement contre les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais à ce moment précis, Derek sentit que sa raison s'était fait la malle, emportant avec elle toute trace de culpabilité. Il dut faire un effort inouï pour réfréner son envie de prendre le garçon sur le champ. Le loup en lui se débattait pour se libérer, pour laisser libre cours à ses instincts bestiaux de mâle dominant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que lui avait fait ce gamin pour lui faire perdre les pédales à ce point ?

Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité en sentant le corps de Stiles mollir sous le sien, ses lèvres cesser de prendre part au jeu, et un ronflement sourd s'échapper de sa gorge. Cette fois, il semblait avoir plongé dans les bras de Morphée pour de bon.

Coupé dans son élan, le premier réflexe de Derek fut d'émettre un grondement de frustration. Puis, à mesure que les battements de son cœur reprenaient leur cours normal, la bête en lui s'apaisa, et il retrouva peu à peu sa lucidité. Le charme était brisé. Il rabattit la couette sur l'hyperactif qui ronflait à présent allègrement sans plus se soucier de sa présence, et se laissa retomber à ses côtés.

Stiles ne garderait probablement aucun souvenir de l'incident, mais si c'était le cas, il penserait sans doute qu'il avait rêvé. Et cela vaudrait sans doute mieux ainsi, car Derek aurait été bien incapable de justifier son coup de folie. Il préféra tout mettre sur le dos du loup qui sommeillait en lui, n'attendant qu'une minuscule étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres et déchaîner ses bas instincts. Méthode certes lâche, mais ô combien commode, et ma foi pas totalement erronée. L'excitation incontrôlable qu'avait éprouvée Derek, stimulée entre autres par les effluves délicieux émanant de Stiles, pouvait être aisément attribuée à sa part lycanthropique. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait en aucune façon le besoin impérieux qu'il avait eu d'embrasser l'adolescent, pas plus que la fascination qui s'était insinuée en lui à la vue de son regard couleur caramel plongé dans le sien, de sa peau laiteuse et de ses lèvres tentatrices. Tout cela coïncidait bien trop avec sa personnalité humaine pour être honnête...

Jurant entre ses dents, Derek jeta un regard furieux au garçon endormi qui s'était emparé d'un bout de couette et s'appliquait à le mâchouiller consciencieusement.

Pourquoi cet espèce d'agité était-il aussi doué pour semer la zizanie partout où il passait ? En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait réussi à chambouler totalement les sentiments de l'Alpha à son égard, que celui-ci tenait pourtant pour clairs et immuables. Il fallait croire que ce n'était finalement pas exactement le cas...

-Stiles, chuchota le loup-garou d'un ton furibond, tu m'énerves...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict ? Certains ont peut-être dû se sentir frustrés, et je m'en excuse d'avance lol. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre, si non, dites nous quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**Et pour ceux qui veulent découvrir la suite, rendez-vous au chapitre 4, qui sera plus long cette fois ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA **:

Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Chaque nouvelle review, chaque nouveau follower nous fait toujours autant plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Playlist **:

Pop that lock – Adam Lambert

* * *

><p>Lorsque le jour commença à poindre sur Beacon Hills, Derek sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir.<p>

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, partagé entre l'envie de ressasser son moment de dérapage, et celle de le reléguer définitivement dans un coin de son cerveau. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence de l'adolescent à ses côtés qui réussissait autant à l'électriser qu'à lui inspirer l'exaspération la plus totale, il s'était levé pour se mettre à faire les cent pas à travers le loft baigné par le clair de lune.

Malheureusement, cette tentative pour calmer ses nerfs à vif s'était soldée par un échec complet, le laissant encore plus agité et troublé qu'auparavant. Il avait fini par passer le reste de la nuit assis au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains, tournant résolument le dos à Stiles. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers la baie vitrée l'avait surpris dans cette position, mettant fin à ses tourments.

L'Alpha avait finalement pris une décision.

Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre lui et Stiles.

Derek rassembla mentalement ses arguments. Il fallait certes se rendre à l'évidence : le garçon en pinçait visiblement pour lui. Sa conduite de la veille lui paraissait maintenant beaucoup plus claire. Ses propos décousus, oscillant entre reproches et marques d'affection, prenaient une tournure nouvelle. Tout comme sa consommation irréfléchie d'alcool, sans doute pour cacher son trouble vis-à-vis de l'Alpha et parvenir à lui ouvrir en partie son cœur. Et de toute façon, la manière dont il l'avait supplié de l'embrasser ne laissait aucune équivoque.

Derek serra les poings. La balle était dans son camp. C'était à présent à lui de choisir la tournure qu'il voulait donner aux événements. Admettre que quelque part, aussi absurde que cela puisse sembler au premier abord, il avait un faible pour cet agité de Stilinski, ou bien tout nier en bloc, en profitant du fait que le garçon n'aurait sûrement gardé aucun souvenir de l'incident, ivre comme il l'était.

La réponse semblait nette et évidente : un loup-garou, Alpha de surcroît, n'avait pas à s'encombrer d'un gamin collant et gaffeur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Cela pouvait s'avérer aussi dangereux pour l'un que pour l'autre. Après tout, cela arrivait à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs. Aussi Derek décida-t-il que cette nuit en ferait partie. Terminé, les flirts ridicules qui ne le mèneraient nulle part. Stiles voulaient qu'ils soient amis ? Très bien. Mais cela n'irait pas plus loin. Et cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Probablement...

Fort de ses résolutions, Derek se retourna vers l'adolescent étalé sans scrupules en travers du matelas. Première étape : faire déguerpir cet espèce de guignol de son lit.

-Stiles ? lança le loup-garou. Allez, debout ! Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi.

Il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction.

-Stiles ! répéta-t-il en haussant la voix. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais que tu bouges tes fesses de là et que tu dégages de mon appartement !

Cette fois-ci, un léger grognement lui parvint. Mais Stiles n'avait semblait-il toujours aucune intention de bouger.

La patience n'ayant jamais fait partie des qualités de Derek, celui-ci attrapa le garçon par le bras et se mit à le secouer sans ménagement.

-Stiles, je ne le répéterai pas ! Lève-toi, sinon je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

L'intéressé se débattit faiblement pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne du lycanthrope.

-Laisse-moi, grogna-t-il d'un ton plaintif, les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois. Tu ferais mieux de m'apporter de l'eau, je crève de soif.

-Stiles, ne dépasse pas les bornes !

-Si tu veux que je m'en aille, objecta l'adolescent cramponné à son oreiller, alors sois sympa et ramène moi à boire, je me sentirai mieux après.

-Ah, c'est de l'eau que tu veux ? Très bien, mais je te préviens, tu vas vite le regretter.

Sur ce, Derek empoigna le jeune homme et l'arracha sans plus de cérémonies à la couette dans laquelle il s'était méticuleusement enroulé.

-Hé, mais ça va pas la tête ! protesta Stiles, réveillé en sursaut. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-La ferme ! Je t'avais prévenu ! (Derek avait passé un bras sous les épaules du garçon et s'évertuait à présent à le tirer derrière lui, en dépit de ses ruades). Et lâche cette foutue couette !

Ignorant superbement les plaintes et les insultes qui fusaient à son encontre, l'Alpha entraîna Stiles jusqu'à la salle de bains. Le serrant toujours fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de fuir, il ouvrit au jugé les robinets de la douche et le poussa sous le jet.

L'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé. Il fit son possible pour tenter de se soustraire au déluge d'eau froide qui s'abattait sur lui, mais Derek le maintenait à bout de bras, lui coupant toute retraite.

-Tu es complètement malade! hoqueta-t-il en se démenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je te signale qu'on a déjà poursuivi des gens pour moins que ça ! Comme si je n'étais pas déjà dans un sale état, tu veux en plus que j'attrape la crève ?

-Ca t'apprendra à parler sans réfléchir ! rétorqua le loup-garou avec un petit rire satisfait. Et justement, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

-Mais c'est vraiment gelé, geignit Stiles en abandonnant le combat, de toutes façons perdu d'avance. Je vais vraiment être malade !

Derek finit par estimer que la punition avait assez duré, et relâcha son prisonnier. Celui-ci s'extirpa de la douche, dégoulinant et furieux.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un taré, pesta l'adolescent en se mettant à la recherche d'une serviette. Ca t'amuse de tyranniser des ados sans défense ? Regarde-moi ça, je suis trempé ! Je sens que je vais choper une pneumonie, et je n'ai pas de système de guérison automatique intégré, moi ! Je vais finir mes jours sur un lit d'hôpital, seul, désespéré, et malheureusement toujours vierge...

-Arrête ton cirque, Stiles ! Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le sarcasme était un signe de bonne santé, tu survivras !

Mais Stiles ne décolérait pas, tandis qu'il entreprenait de récupérer les affaires qu'il avait mises à sécher la veille, afin de se changer. Mâchoires serrées, Derek se força à garder les yeux rivés au sol lorsque le jeune homme ôta ses vêtements mouillés sans aucune pudeur. Autant éviter toute tentation...

Lassé des lamentations incessantes de sa victime, l'Alpha fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

-Stiles, si tu tombes malade, je m'engage à venir jouer les infirmières sur ton lit de mort. Mais seulement si tu me fous la paix et que tu la boucles tout de suite !

L'effet fut immédiat. Le garçon resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant, le regard perdu dans le vague. Les paroles du loup-garou semblaient l'avoir totalement déconnecté.

-Euh...quand tu parles d'infirmière, osa-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée, tu veux dire avec le déguisement, tout ça?

Derek leva les yeux au plafond, découragé. Il fallait s'y résoudre : rien au monde n'avait le pouvoir de faire taire Stilinski Junior plus de trois secondes. En même temps, il venait de commettre une belle gaffe en lui fourrant dans la tête un nouveau fantasme. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pour un peu, il se serait donné des baffes.

-Si ça te chantes, capitula-t-il en croisant les doigts pour ne jamais avoir à honorer ce serment stupide. Le déguisement, le stéthoscope, tout ce que tu veux. Mais maintenant, tu va me faire le plaisir de ramasser ton bazar et de décamper vite fait!

Un léger sourire flottant au coin des lèvres, Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tout à coup, il semblait bizarrement motivé. Derek pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'hyperactif n'ait pas un jour la brillante idée de se rendre malade volontairement...

Il se sentit soudainement passablement exténué. Toute cette histoire, ces introspections auxquelles il avait été forcé de se livrer, sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours, finissaient par se répercuter sur son humeur, déjà suffisamment maussade au naturel. Comme si Stiles était un vortex ambulant aspirant toute son énergie, un puits sans fond se nourrissant de la vitalité de son entourage pour lui recracher à la figure sous forme de grands gestes désordonnés et de parlotte continuelle. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la mine renfrognée, tout en étudiant son hôte rassembler le reste de ses affaires éparpillées dans tout le loft.

L'Alpha se laissa rapidement distraire par le ballet du jeune homme courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ce dernier lui glissait de temps à autres un regard indéchiffrable, avant de poursuivre sa tâche. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à ralentir le rythme, pour finir par s'immobiliser au milieu de l'appartement, une chemise froissée à la main.

-Et bien quoi ? le tança Derek avec une impatience non dissimulée, les crocs à moitié sortis. Il faut que je t'aide à accélérer le mouvement ?

La menace laissa Stiles de marbre. Visiblement préoccupé, il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en fuyant ostensiblement les prunelles incendiaires du loup-garou.

-Euh, Derek ? hasarda l'adolescent d'un ton bien moins assuré qu'il n'aurait souhaité le laisser paraître. Est-ce que...est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de spécial hier soir ? (Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.) Je veux dire, des conneries pire que d'habitude, tu vois le genre...

Derek tressaillit et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Le moment tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Celui où il allait devoir refouler toute trace de l'attirance naissante qu'il éprouvait malgré lui pour ce crétin, et plaquer sur ses traits l'expression la plus neutre possible pour lui mentir effrontément.

-Tu sais, railla-t-il, je t'assure que ce n'est pas facile de voir la limite entre ton état naturel et lorsque tu as bu un coup de trop. (Ironiquement, ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge.) Donc non, je ne me souviens de rien d'extraordinaire. Tu as été parfaitement et adorablement insupportable, comme d'habitude !

Stiles lui offrit une grimace en guise de remerciement. Mais son silence indiquait qu'il n'était clairement pas satisfait de cette réponse, et qu'il allait repartir à la charge.

-En fait, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, insista-t-il au grand dam de Derek. C'est devenu assez flou à partir du moment où j'ai atterri sur ton canapé, et après, c'est le black-out total...

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse du lycanthrope, guettant manifestement une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne vint d'ailleurs pas, celui-ci s'appliquant à dissimuler les battements affolés de son cœur derrière une pokerface des plus réussies.

-Mais je suppose que si tu ne m'as pas encore réduit en bouillie, conclut-il d'un air dégagé, c'est que je me suis effectivement tenu à carreau ! Je...je voulais juste être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas eu de malentendu, vu que je n'étais pas moi-même, tu comprends... (Il appuya lourdement sur le terme « moi-même ».) Mais si tu me dis que tout va bien, alors je te crois...

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Derek. Il aurait dû se douter que Stiles n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement la partie. Le garçon mentait-il lorsqu'il affirmait n'avoir conservé aucun souvenir de la nuit passée ? Ce n'était pas improbable. Vu son regard suspicieux et ses questions ouvertes, il fallait envisager la possibilité que des bribes de leur moment d'intimité lui soient revenues en mémoire, et qu'il cherchait à tester les sentiments de l'Alpha à ce sujet. A moins bien sûr que ses interrogations n'aient été uniquement motivées par une inquiétude sincère vis-à-vis de la décence de son comportement, tout sous-entendu sexuel mis à part... Derek faisait de son mieux pour empêcher son esprit d'échafauder les suppositions les plus extravagantes, mais au fond, il n'en menait pas large. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême en dépit de sa décontraction apparente.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à lui taper franchement sur les nerfs. Stiles ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à percer le masque d'indifférence que le loup-garou s'appliquait à lui présenter. Mais il devait tenir bon, sa décision était irrévocable. L'adolescent ne devait à aucun prix deviner ses sentiments. Il ne craquerait pas, aussi tentant que cela puisse être. Il ne supporterait pas de mettre Stiles en danger par le simple fait d'être trop proche de lui, et d'en faire ainsi une cible de choix pour ses ennemis. C'était déjà bien assez difficile de le garder en vie alors que cet abruti avait l'art de se fourrer dans les pires guêpiers imaginables, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Derek fut profondément soulagé lorsque l'hyperactif se décida enfin à abandonner leur joute visuelle, sentant probablement qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Une minute plus tard, le jeune homme avait bouclé son sac, et jetant un dernier regard circulaire, fit un signe de la main à son hôte pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt à partir. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la porte, le lycanthrope nota avec un pincement au cœur son expression vaguement désappointée.

-Bon...se lança Stiles en tortillant maladroitement ses doigts. Et bien...merci pour tout. C'était vraiment sympa de ne pas m'avoir foutu à la porte. Et tu sais, je me souviens d'un truc que je t'ai dis hier. (Derek retint son souffle.) Quand je parlais de t'intégrer plus au groupe, qu'on devienne une vraie équipe, tout ça... J'étais sincère. En fait, on te considère un peu comme notre chef de meute. (Il laissa échapper un petit sourire.) Je me doute bien qu'on ne doit pas former exactement la bande dont tu rêvais, avec un seul loup-garou, une banshee et un joueur de Lacrosse qui se prend pour le roi du monde. Et...et moi.

Il releva brusquement la tête, une lueur de détermination farouche brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

-Mais nous on s'en fiche, reprit-il, et on sera toujours là si tu as besoin de nous. Je serai toujours là...Enfin si tu veux bien.

Il se tut, conscient de la gêne que l'aspect un poil mélodramatique de ses paroles avaient installé dans l'atmosphère. Les bras croisés, Derek s'efforçait de rester parfaitement impassible, mais en réalité il crevait d'envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, là, maintenant, et de le serrer à s'en faire mal, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de le gratifier d'un sourire embarrassé, tout en se frottant la nuque. Vite, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui, sans pour autant lui donner trop d'espoir...

-Je suis d'accord, lâcha-t-il enfin. Et puis tu étais déjà en train de comater lorsque je t'en ai parlé, mais j'avais commencé à te faire une promesse. Comme quoi je serais plus sympa avec toi, pour peu que tu cesses de te comporter perpétuellement comme si tu venais de descendre une dizaine de cafés... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse y arriver, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme serment d'amitié, on pouvait trouver mieux. Mais au moins, c'était un serment à la Derek Hale, dans les règles de l'Art, dénué de tout sentimentalisme mièvre. Et le sourire ravageur qui illumina le visage parfait de Stiles prouva au loup-garou qu'il venait de s'en tirer à bon compte.

-Ca marche, Grumpy Wolf, on a un deal !

L'Alpha fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Le moment de grâce aurait été de courte durée ! Chassez le naturel...

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

-Moi je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien, gloussa Stiles en ouvrant la porte. Ok, c'est bon, je m'en vais !

Alors qu'il venait de franchir le seuil, l'adolescent fit un brusque demi-tour et revint se planter devant Derek.

-Quoi encore ? le rabroua celui-ci. Tu as besoin d'un bonbon pour la route ?

-J'étais juste en train de penser à un truc, répondit l'hyperactif sans prêter attention à la remarque sarcastique du loup-garou. On est bien d'accord que si je tombe malade suite à la douche forcée que tu m'as infligée, tu viens jouer les infirmières à domicile ?

-Je rêve ! explosa le lycanthrope, tombant des nues. Oui, je te l'ai promis, mais je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas ! Donc maintenant, par pitié, dégage de chez moi !

-Attends, attends, coupa Stiles sans se départir de son calme. Je n'ai pas fini. Est-ce que l'inverse marche aussi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Est-ce que si tu tombes malade, j'ai le droit de venir te soigner ?

Derek fixa le garçon d'un air ahuri. Ce petit crétin se foutait de sa gueule, ou quoi ? Mais Stiles avait hélas l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Et pour couronner le tout, il était du genre particulièrement tenace. Aucun espoir d'éluder la question, donc.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira l'Alpha. Mais pour ton information, les loups-garous ne tombent jamais malades, tu as déjà oublié ? Donc tu peux toujours courir !

L'adolescent ne parut pas découragé pour autant.

-Bah, on peut rêver non ? (Il jeta son sac de sport sur son épaule et tapota le bras de Derek d'un geste familier.) Allez, je te laisse, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir plein d'autres ados innocents à terroriser !

Et il s'esquiva prestement avant que le situation ne dégénère. L'écho de son rire cristallin résonna dans la cage d'escalier, et Derek resta un instant figé sur place, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe complètement sur l'immeuble.

-Non Stiles, murmura pensivement le lycanthrope. Il n'y en a pas d'autres...

* * *

><p>Voilààà ! On espère que cela vous a plu, et que personne ne va s'enfuir en courant à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !<p>

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA **:

Enfin, nous y sommes ! (La grande bataille de notre temps ! Euh non désolée, mauvais fandom...) Oui parce que ce délire d'infirmière était tout de même le point de départ de cette fic, son premier objectif ! Vous pouvez remercier Nella et ses idées génialement tordues ! ^^

Merci au passage à tous les lecteurs qui nous suivent et laissent des reviews depuis le début, mais aussi aux petits nouveaux ! C'est génial de voir autant de monde apprécier cette fic, merci du fond du cœur !

En espérant que ce chapitre un poil plus déjanté que les précédents vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Encore, Derek...Touche-moi encore... »<p>

La voix qui s'échappe des lèvres de Stiles se fait caressante, suppliante. Epinglé sur le lit, les mains crispées aux draps, il plonge son regard caramel dans les iris rougeoyants du lycanthrope.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Le cerveau de Derek a depuis longtemps arrêté de fonctionner. Il ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi il se retrouve dans cette situation, allongé entre les cuisses de l'adolescent qui gémit de plaisir sous lui. Pas plus qu'il ne parvient à se rappeler depuis combien de temps ils ont atterri sur son lit, entièrement nus, leurs corps étroitement mêlés. Ses pensées tournent autour d'une seule chose, se résument à un seul nom.

Stiles.

Son corps, sa peau, sa bouche. Son odeur. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a aucune envie que tout cela s'arrête.

Alors, sans chercher à lutter plus longtemps, il obéit de bonne grâce à la demande de son amant, et...

...fut réveillé en sursaut par les bruits de coups frappés sans aucune retenue à la porte du loft.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre ses esprits et parvenir à démêler le rêve de la réalité. Non, il ne venait pas de coucher avec Stiles Stilinski, champion en titre des hyperactifs et roi des emmerdeurs, qui ne rendrait certainement pas sa couronne de sitôt vu que Derek ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dans tout Beacon Hills capable de venir tambouriner de la sorte chez les gens. Et non, il n'avait pas apprécié ce songe grotesque. Pas du tout. Vraiment pas du...

-Et merde...

Ce que son esprit se refusait à admettre, son corps ne pouvait malheureusement guère le cacher. Sans cesser de jurer dans sa barbe, il repoussa la couette avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il était capable (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ce petit crétin allait le payer très cher.

Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à fermer l'œil, il fallait non seulement que Stiles vienne le réveiller en fanfare, mais en plus qu'il s'immisce dans ses rêves ! Et pas de n'importe quelle façon encore ! Il dépassait les bornes. Pour qui se prenait-il, hein ? Depuis sa dernière visite, environ trois semaines auparavant, Derek avait eu un mal fou à concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose que la bulle d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée de façon si inattendue. Et à son grand désarroi, il se rendait compte que cela l'agaçait autant que cela l'excitait.

Qu'est-ce que cet espèce d'agité lui voulait, d'ailleurs? Encore un abri pour la nuit ? (Il ne s'agissait pas bien sûr d'un secret espoir, mais d'une simple interrogation, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime...) Si c'était le cas, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Il n'aurait qu'à remballer son sourire irrésistible et...et...

Fou de rage, l'Alpha s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte à la volée et à en coller une à son visiteur relativement indésirable, quand la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'hyperactif lui revient brusquement en mémoire.

_«Je serai plus sympa avec toi, pour peu que tu cesses de te comporter perpétuellement comme si tu venais de descendre une dizaine de cafés... »_

Ouais. Sauf qu'il avait bien précisé ensuite que la partie serait loin d'être gagnée. Mais ils étaient sensés être amis à présent, et il avait promis de faire des efforts. Peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins laisser le temps à Stiles de s'expliquer sur la raison de sa présence ? Et si son explication ne tenait pas la route, ce qui était hautement probable, il pourrait toujours ensuite lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, histoire de se défouler.

Essayant de se composer une expression un minimum accueillante, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit coulisser le panneau métallique.

L'embryon de sourire qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à esquisser s'effaça instantanément.

Pour laisser place à l'effarement le plus total.

-Stiles ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas replongé en plein rêve. Ou en plein cauchemar, il ne savait plus trop. Car si le garçon qui se tenait sur le seuil était indubitablement le dénommé Stiles Stilinski, son accoutrement laissait en revanche de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale, pourtant déjà passablement détraquée selon l'avis général. Derek en oublia en une seconde sa colère et son objectif initial de foutre l'hyperactif à la porte.

-Salut, Sourwolf! lança joyeusement l'adolescent, sans paraître s'offusquer le moins du monde de la question du loup-garou.

Il fit mine de contourner Derek pour pénétrer dans l'appartement, mais celui-ci l'en dissuada d'un froncement de sourcil, assorti d'un grondement menaçant.

-Attends...Tu ne poseras pas un pied chez moi tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu es déguisé comme ça. Halloween, c'était il y a deux mois !

-Oh, ça ? (Stiles contempla sa tenue comme s'il venait juste de la découvrir.) C'est joli, hein ? Figure-toi que c'est la dernière mode en ce moment. Je l'ai empruntée à Lydia, et je dois dire que je trouve que ça me va plutôt...

-Stiles ! explosa le lycanthrope. Tu es en _infirmière_, bordel ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te payer ma tête tout de suite, et je te laisse cinq secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu viens foutre chez moi habillé comme une actrice porno, sinon, je te jure que je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

-Scott m'avait averti que tu étais malade, mais à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'irai pleurer sur la tombe de Monsieur Derek-Grumpy-Hale ! (Stiles croisa les bras, un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait plaqué sur sa mine réjouie.) Un marché est un marché, Derek, tu te souviens ? L'autre jour, tu m'as dis que je pouvais venir te soigner si tu chopais quelque chose. Tu prétendais que c'était impossible, mais comme quoi...C'est le karma, mon loup, ça ne sert à rien de lutter !

Derek poussa un gémissement de désespoir en appuyant son front dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait totalement oublié ce foutu pari qu'il avait fait avec Stiles... Evidemment, à ce moment-là, il se croyait en sécurité, partant du fait que les lycanthropes possédaient la faculté de guérir de façon presque instantanée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était l'éclipse lunaire qui, il y avait quelques jours de cela, l'avait privé de tous ses pouvoirs pendant une durée de vingt-quatre heures. Pas de chance, il avait fait à cette occasion un temps épouvantable, et Derek avait eu le malheur de se retrouver dehors au moment de l'orage. Résultat des courses : une bonne grippe, et plusieurs journées interminables d'alitement forcé. Pour une raison obscure, sa capacité de guérison ultra-rapide n'était pas venue à bout du virus une fois réapparue, et il commençait seulement à se remettre. Il existait visiblement une loi bizarre du monde lycanthropique impliquant que toute altération corporelle ou physiologique subie durant la période de l'éclipse devait être combattue par les seules défenses immunitaires humaines. C'était bien sa veine.

Ainsi, lorsque Scott l'avait appelé la veille pour lui proposer une de leurs habituelles rondes nocturnes en forêt, il avait été obligé de décliner. Et cet abruti avait vendu la mèche à la pile électrique qui lui servait de meilleur ami meilleur ami qui avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais le mal était fait, et Derek n'avait plus qu'à se mordre les doigts pour son inconséquence.

Quoique...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent faisant le pied de grue sur son palier. Non mais quelle idée... Cette robe était beaucoup trop moulante. Et courte, avec ça. Voire même légèrement transparente... Mais le pire dans l'affaire, c'était que fringué de la sorte, avec sa silhouette filiforme et son absence quasi-totale de système pileux, Stiles aurait presque pu passer pour une fille. _Presque_. Et encore, de loin. Mais tout de même, il fallait bien reconnaître que, passé le côté ridicule de la chose, la situation avait un aspect vaguement -mais juste vaguement- excit...

Sentant son esprit cavaler dangereusement vers une direction qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter de prendre, Derek s'arracha à la contemplation de l'objet de ses tourments et reprit sa traditionnelle expression mi-ennuyée, mi-furibonde.

-Dès qu'il s'agit de venir m'emmerder, tu n'en rates pas une ! grogna le loup-garou. (Il désigna d'un signe de tête le sac que Stiles tenait à la main.) Tu m'as ramené des médicaments, au moins ? Ou tu es juste là pour te pavaner dans ton costume débile?

Le garçon interpréta la question de Derek comme une invitation dans les formes à entrer, et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis.

-Pas de panique, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! J'ai fait une razzia dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Melissa. (Il déposa son sac sur une table et entreprit d'en sortir une quantité phénoménale de boîtes, tubes et ustensiles de toutes sortes.) Et puis arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ? Tu as une bonne crève, et personne pour te remonter le moral. Ou au moins pour supporter ton humeur de chien. Et c'est ce que des amis sont sensés faire l'un pour l'autre, tu vois le genre ?

Derek sentit une pointe de culpabilité fissurer sa carapace d'animosité. Stiles avait toujours eu le don pour déceler ses faiblesses, pour trouver ses points sensibles. Néanmoins, haussant les épaules pour faire bonne figure, il claqua la porte sans la moindre douceur.

-Comme si je n'étais pas assez grand pour veiller sur moi tout seul, maugréa-t-il à la façon d'un gamin pris en faute.

A ces mots, Stiles stoppa net la construction de sa pile de médicaments, et fixa le lycanthrope récalcitrant d'un air excédé.

-Je te demande pardon ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es tombé malade de la façon la plus stupide qui soit, juste parce que tu as oublié de prendre un parapluie ? Mais c'est vrai que _Monsieur_ Hale est un Alpha très puissant, et que par conséquents, _Monsieur_ Hale n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de préoccupations bassement humaines ! (Il claqua des doigts et pointa le lit de l'index avec détermination.) Maintenant, j'en ai plus que marre de tes caprices, Derek « Je-tire-tout-le-temps-la -tronche » Hale. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ta carcasse sur ce matelas, et de me laisser m'occuper du reste !

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le loft. Prenant subitement conscience du double-sens potentiel de ses paroles, qui n'avait apparemment pas échappé à Derek vu son froncement de sourcils plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme rougit violemment.

-Euh...je ne voulais pas dire... ce n'est pas... enfin bref ! Fais ce que je te dis, et puis c'est tout !

L'Alpha s'exécuta sans chercher à protester davantage. De toute façon, lorsque Stiles avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en déloger. Essayer de courir un marathon après s'être tiré une balle en argent dans la jambe aurait sans nul doute été plus facile.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, observant le garçon faire le tri dans le bazar qu'il avait déversé sur la table. Ce qui était certain avec Stilinski Junior, c'était qu'on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer une seule seconde lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins en revanche, c'était où ce petit jeu allait les mener tous les deux. Malgré tous ses efforts, Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'adolescent. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal au cours des dernières semaines à brider son envie de le voir, de le toucher, et voilà que ce petit crétin se ramenait comme une fleur, avec l'ambition clairement affichée de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Et lui n'avait pas été capable de le foutre dehors. Ils jouaient avec le feu, et si ni l'un ni l'autre ni mettait un terme rapidement, ils allaient bientôt s'y brûler les doigts.

Les bras chargés de tout un arsenal de boîtes, Stiles vint se planter devant son malade, manifestement très content de lui. Il lui tendit une plaquette de cachets d'une couleur indéfinissable.

-Tiens, tu vas commencer par me prendre deux de ces machins, ordonna-t-il. Et ne discute pas !

Le loup-garou se contenta de jeter un regard méfiant aux pilules.

-Je veux bien croire que tu prennes ton rôle au sérieux, mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, au moins ? Je te préviens que si j'y passe suite à tes traitements bizarres, je reviens d'entre les morts pour t'arracher la gorge. Avec les dents.

Nullement impressionné, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute Derek, moi je fais ça pour toi, d'accord ? Et détends-toi, j'ai lu la notice. Les effets secondaires ne mentionnent pas de risque de décès. Au pire, tu vomiras tes tripes dans tout l'appart. (Il lui adressa un grand sourire en battant des cils d'un air angélique.) Alors aie un peu confiance en moi pour une fois, tu veux ?

Tout en obtempérant bon gré mal gré, l'Alpha se décala prudemment. La proximité de Stiles le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce n'était pas tant sa tenue en soi -pourtant carrément affriolante- qui le mettait mal à l'aise, que le fait qu'elle laissât en évidence un nombre beaucoup trop important de centimètres carré de peau. Sans compter qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme ne portait rien en dessous à part un simple boxer. Derek percevait de façon accrue le parfum enivrant émanant de ses cheveux, de son corps, et une vague d'appréhension le saisit lorsqu'il sentit le loup en lui se réveiller peu à peu.

-Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de te pointer habillé comme ça juste pour me filer des cachets, fit-il remarquer d'un ton acide, dans une tentative maladroite pour dissimuler son agitation croissante.

-Ouais, je sais... (Stiles se battait à présent pour ouvrir une bouteille de sirop, sans lâcher le reste de son attirail.) Mais c'est plus fun comme ça ! Tu as besoin de te détendre, tu dois avoir les muscles des mâchoires hyper raides à force de ne jamais sourire ! Oups !

La bouteille venait de lui échapper des mains, et roula sous le lit en déversant l'intégralité de son contenu par terre. Derek lâcha un juron.

_-_C'est pas vrai, Stiles ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire n'importe quoi deux minutes ?

-Oh, ça va ! riposta l'intéressé. Ce n'est pas comme si ton sol était en or massif! (Il se débarrassa du reste des médicaments et se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter de récupérer la fiole sous le lit.) Dis, tu veux bien te pousser ?

Cette fois, Derek sentit ses nerfs lâcher, en même temps que ses instincts lycanthropiques prenaient brusquement le dessus. Saisissant l'adolescent qui avait le culot de prendre des poses aussi suggestives sous son nez, il le remit prestement debout et darda ses iris devenues pourpres dans les yeux affolés du garçon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? écuma-t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

Stiles gigota comme il pouvait pour se libérer, mais l'Alpha l'empoigna par les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Euh... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! glapit-il d'une voix étranglée, en tentant de fuir le regard assassin du loup-garou.

_-_Arrête tes conneries, Stiles, je ne suis pas dupe !

Cette prétendue désinvolture qu'affichait l'hyperactif rendait Derek fou de rage. Car il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, devenus désordonnés sous l'effet de la peur et du mensonge. Il pouvait sentir son odeur changer, se charger de l'arôme bien particulier de son excitation. Et surtout, il pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater tandis que Stiles baissait les yeux pour venir fixer ostensiblement ses lèvres. Il était persuadé que sous couvert de blague, le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produisait sur lui. Et il allait payer pour ça.

-Si tu me cherches, Stilinski, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, tu vas me trouver...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est vraiment fun de lire vos avis^^<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avertissement :**

A cause de ce chapitre, non prévu initialement, la fic passe en rating M, pour cause de rapprochement intense entre mâles...Si ça vous choque, bah c'est dommage pour vous, pour les autres, prévoyez les ventilos !

**NdA **:

Wow il m'en a donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre... Il s'agit de mon premier vrai lemon, donc j'ai un peu (voire carrément) ramé, mais au final c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite info : les séparations qui surviennent plusieurs fois servent de micro ellipses, et surtout pour indiquer un changement de POV. J'ai longtemps hésité sur quel POV choisir, pour au final ne pas choisir ^^ Je trouve ça plus sympa pour ce genre de scène d'avoir le ressenti à la fois de l'un et de l'autre. Je me suis notamment éclatée avec le POV de Stiles...

Bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

Au passage, on ne vous remerciera jamais assez de suivre cette fic ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

* * *

><p>Sans laisser à Stiles l'opportunité de réagir, Derek le plaqua violemment contre le pilier le plus proche, les mains toujours fermement agrippées au tissu de sa tunique. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser son envie de frapper le jeune homme, ou de le prendre sans plus de cérémonies, il ne parvenait pas à décider. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il se rendait bien compte que cette fois, le dérapage était imminent.<p>

Mais si Stiles avait voulu jouer au con avec lui, alors il allait le regretter.

Et ils n'allaient pas seulement se brûler les doigts dans cette histoire.

Ils allaient s'y consumer, entièrement et irrévocablement, et peu importerait les conséquences.

...

Stiles poussa un couinement de douleur lorsque son dos heurta durement la surface de béton. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa démarche n'avait pas été des plus subtiles, mais comment faire comprendre à un type aussi inaccessible et hermétique que Derek Hale qu'on en pinçait pour lui depuis le tout premier jour où on avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard gris et froid comme la pierre ? Surtout quand ledit Derek Hale ne vous portait guère plus de considération qu'à un vulgaire punching-ball ?

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se rapprocher de lui et de lui tendre des perches. Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, bordel ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait gagné ? Rien. Pas le moindre remerciement, pas la plus petite amélioration de leurs relations passablement houleuses. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il s'était finalement décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure, à savoir s'imposer carrément dans la vie du lycanthrope. Débarquer chez lui et lui sortir ses quatre vérités, lui faire enfin entrer dans sa foutue caboche que la situation devenait franchement ingérable, et qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour compter ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu le courage de vider son sac. Avec son caractère violent et impulsif, Derek l'effrayait tout autant qu'il le rendait accro, et il savait que le loup-garou n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à lui mettre une volée si Stiles devenait trop entreprenant à son goût. Le garçon de se faisait guère d'illusions. Il savait que Derek aimait les femmes, et même si toutes ses relations s'étaient jusque là avérées désastreuses, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il changerait de bord juste pour ses beaux yeux. Mais il avait tout de même essayé de lui ouvrir en partie son cœur, et le retour avait au final dépassé ses espérances.

Alors certes, il ne se rappelait pas de l'intégralité de la soirée, la faute à cette foutue vodka qu'il avait ingurgitée pour se sentir prêt à affronter le probable rejet de l'Alpha, mais en revanche, il se souvenait très nettement du goût des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, et de la sensation grisante de leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Et puis il s'était réveillé dans son lit.

Tout cela n'aurait pu être qu'un rêve érotique de plus, comme il en avait déjà fait des centaines, mais la nervosité du loup-garou au matin, ses excuses et ses promesses maladroites de changer d'attitude à son égard lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé cette nuit-là, les sentiments de Derek pour lui avaient changés, il en était intimement convaincu. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle mesure, mais foi de Stilinski, il en aurait le cœur net ! Quitte à devoir enfiler un costume débile juste histoire de le provoquer et de le mettre au pied du mur...

Il n'aurait pas cru cependant que la réaction du lycanthrope aurait été aussi violente. Il s'était attendu à des moqueries, à de l'indifférence, voire à être carrément fichu à la porte, mais certainement pas à risquer une fois de plus d'être mis en pièces par un Derek ivre de colère.

Alors oui, il devait bien admettre qu'une petite part de lui aimait se retrouver dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas réellement du masochisme. Il s'agissait simplement du seul moyen dont il disposait pour enfin capter tout l'attention de l'homme de ses rêves. L'énerver, le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et vienne enfin plaquer son corps sexy à se damner contre le sien. Pas conventionnel, mais efficace !

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé. La lueur rougeoyante qui illuminait les prunelles de Derek était empreinte d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il n'y avait encore jamais décelée. Se pourrait-il que ses lamentables tentatives d'approche aient fini par porter leurs fruits ? Il osait à peine y croire, et pourtant, plus le visage tendu de l'objet de ses fantasmes se rapprochait du sien, et moins cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue...

Il se doutait bien que le moment était mal choisi pour l'ouvrir, mais l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait réactiva malgré lui ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de parler à tort et à travers.

-Euh, Derek ? parvint-il à articuler tandis qu'il se tortillait pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable. Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais faire un peu attention, tu es en train de déformer la robe de Ly...

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

Derek venait de fondre sur sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement à la fois surpris et effrayé.

Il n'y avait eu ni avertissement, ni sommation. Juste un besoin instinctif, primaire, le désir sous sa forme la plus brute. L'adolescent sentit son cerveau planter totalement alors que le corps brûlant de l'Alpha se pressait étroitement le long du sien, l'écrasant davantage contre le pilier. La douleur lui vrilla le dos, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il ferma les paupières, incapable d'assimiler le fait de voir son fantasme absolu devenir enfin réalité.

Il ne ressentait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse dans la façon dont Derek l'embrassait. Et pourtant, celui-ci _l'embrassait_ bel et bien.

Avidement, sans concession.

Ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont Stiles s'était si souvent représenté leur premier baiser, mais au bout du compte, c'était probablement la plus réaliste. Derek n'était pas du genre romantique, et il ne le serait sûrement jamais.

Alors, sentant à son tour le désir s'allumer au creux de ses reins, il rendit les armes, et bazardant en l'espace d'une seconde tous ses rêves absurdes de contes de fées de pacotille, s'abandonna à l'urgence de l'étreinte du lycanthrope.

...

-Alors c'est ça que tu veux, Stiles ? C'est _moi_ que tu veux ?

Le visage enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme, Derek avait passé ses mains sous sa robe, remontant lentement mais fermement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Stiles poussa un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de survivre à la course effrénée des battements de son cœur. La voix de Derek, basse et vibrante de désir, lui envoya des décharges d'adrénaline le long de la colonne, qui vinrent se perdre dans son bas-ventre. Mais la menace et les non-dits qui planaient dans ces quelques mots chuchotés à son oreille le paralysèrent, et il se sentit incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

-Réponds-moi, Stiles ! explosa Derek en balançant sans crier gare un coup de poing dans le pilier, à quelques centimètres de la tête du garçon. J'en ai marre de tes combines qui finissent par me rendre dingue, alors cette fois, dis moi clairement ce que tu attends de moi !

_-_Mais tu vas arrêter deux secondes de me gueuler dessus ? se défendit Stiles sur le même ton. (L'attitude bipolaire du loup-garou lui flanquait franchement la trouille, mais elle lui tapait également carrément sur le système, ce qui lui fit retrouver l'usage de la parole.) Tu es complètement cinglé !

Derek relâcha quelque peu sa prise en voyant les larmes poindre dans les yeux aux nuances caramel de l'adolescent.

-Stiles, reprit-il d'un ton légèrement radouci, s'il te plaît... Dis moi la vérité. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? protesta le jeune homme en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix. Que j'ai envie de toi, c'est ça ? Hé bien, oui j'ai envie de toi, ce n'est pas assez évident ? Je crève de désir pour toi depuis l'instant où je t'ai croisé avec Scott dans cette putain de forêt ! Mais tu es tellement bouché que tu n'as jamais rien percuté ! (Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard rougeoyant de Derek.) Et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois même que... que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. (Sa voix se brisa lamentablement sur ces mots.) Et je m'en veux, oh que oui, je m'en veux ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré sans cœur, que j'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de toi, et que tu...

Mais Derek en avait assez entendu. La fin de la phrase de l'hyperactif se perdit dans un murmure étouffé alors que le lycanthrope capturait à nouveau brutalement ses lèvres des siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous deux hors d'haleine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'emmêlèrent, se défièrent. Les larmes avaient ruisselé sur les joues de Stiles, et il avait l'air tellement perdu en cet instant, tellement vulnérable, que Derek sentit quelque chose se briser imperceptiblement en lui.

-Je...je suis désolé, Derek, balbutia l'adolescent. J'ai merdé, mais je ne savais pas comment te faire comprendre...

L'Alpha le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire.

-Dans ce cas-là, on est deux.

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles d'interpréter ce qui venant de lui n'était rien de moins qu'un aveu, Derek souleva le garçon par la taille tout en le pressant un peu plus contre la surface de pierre. Déséquilibré, l'hyperactif n'eut d'autre choix que d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du loup-garou, tout en s'agrippant à son cou.

Le dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent, brûlant d'anticipation, fut suffisamment éloquent pour balayer en un quart de seconde leurs ultimes interrogations.

...

Derek avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, hormis les mains de Stiles se perdant dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, tandis que les siennes empoignaient fermement les hanches frémissantes du garçon.

Leurs souffles se mêlant, erratiques, enfiévrés, entrecoupés des faibles gémissements de l'adolescent contre sa bouche.

Il n'aurait su dire si cela faisait seulement une minute ou déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'ils s'embrassaient de la sorte, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper tout ce temps perdu à cause de leur foutue obstination à dissimuler leurs sentiments.

Lorsque Derek sentit le bassin du jeune homme venir se presser avidement contre le sien, lui dévoilant dans la manœuvre l'ampleur de son désir, l'Alpha sut qu'il était définitivement perdu. Incapable de dominer davantage les pulsions du loup en lui qui le consumaient depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, il arracha Stiles à son pilier, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, le porta jusqu'à la table.

D'un geste impatient, il envoya promener le tas de boîtes que l'hyperactif y avait soigneusement entreposé, et se baissa pour y allonger le jeune homme sur le dos, sans jamais rompre le contact. Il laissa ses mains remonter sur son ventre, son torse, provoquant des tremblements incontrôlables chez l'adolescent qui se cabrait sous lui, dans une prière muette pour lui réclamer toujours plus de contact.

Derek sentait son pouls accélérer dangereusement, ses entrailles se liquéfier sous le feu de l'excitation qui ne cessait de grimper, rendant son entrejambe à chaque seconde plus douloureux.

N'y tenant plus, il se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte de Stiles, laissant ce dernier pantelant et frustré par l'interruption. Tout en se déshabillant à la hâte, il continua de le dévorer des yeux, se délectant inlassablement de la blancheur de sa peau, de l'éclat de ses prunelles qui lui renvoyaient l'écho de son propre désir.

Bordel... Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté d'une pareille merveille... Stiles était la perfection incarnée, et à cet instant, un tel appel à la luxure qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas achever sa transformation et laisser libre cours à ses instincts les plus primaires. Ceci dit, le jeune homme en aurait tout de même un aperçu... Derek n'avait pas totalement abandonné ses projets de le faire payer pour tous les tourments qu'il lui avait infligés, volontairement ou pas.

De toute façon, allongé de la sorte sur la table, les cuisses largement écartées et complètement débraillé, Stiles était une véritable invitation à la débauche. Derek se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant que la tunique qu'il portait ne cachait en rien le renflement grandissant au niveau de son boxer.

A peine débarrassé de ses vêtements, il fondit à nouveau sur son amant, déchirant d'un seul coup le fragile costume qui ne couvrait plus grand-chose depuis déjà un bon moment. Stiles poussa un glapissement horrifié.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Regarde moi ça, Lydia va me tuer !

-Stiles, la ferme ! gronda le loup-garou en ôtant vivement les restes de tissu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Mais l'hyperactif avait visiblement retrouvé toutes ses facultés, et ne comptait pas laisser Derek s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me la retirer gentiment, non ? pesta-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes. Il a fallu que tu joues au grand méchant loup ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Ly... aah !

Sa phrase se perdit dans un soupir de plaisir. Derek venait de faire subir à son boxer un traitement similaire à celui de la robe, et avait saisi son membre tumescent auquel il imprimait à présent un mouvement de va-et-vient si intense que le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé.

Renversant la tête en arrière, Stiles sentit ses yeux se voiler et son cœur accélérer la cadence à mesure que les doigts habiles du lycanthrope lui procuraient des sensations toujours plus intenses, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans un océan de concupiscence qui ne paraissait pas avoir de limites.

Il finit par se laisser complètement aller, paupières closes, ses mains se crispant un peu plus sur le bois laqué à chaque fois que le plaisir franchissait un nouveau palier. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté tandis que des murmures s'échappaient sans le moindre contrôle de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Derek... oui, encore...continue...

Chaque balbutiement, chaque gémissement de l'adolescent palpitant de désir sous lui, entièrement soumis à son bon vouloir, mettait l'Alpha au supplice. Et la vision de ses hanches, se soulevant en rythme de façon parfaitement indécente, lui fit définitivement perdre la tête.

-Derek ! Je... je crois que je vais...

Une fois de plus, il n'acheva pas, car son amant venait de forcer sauvagement la barrière de ses lèvres, joignant ainsi sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet étourdissant qui tenait plutôt de la lutte. Le loup-garou accéléra encore la mesure, sentant le corps de Stiles se tendre sous le sien, sa respiration se précipiter, ses ongles venir griffer la peau de son dos.

Et soudain, dans un dernier effort, il sentit le jeune homme basculer totalement, alors que celui-ci se répandait dans sa main en poussant un long râle de jouissance qui fut rapidement étouffé par leur baiser ininterrompu.

...

_-_Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi...

Toujours allongé sur la table, Stiles s'évertuait à calmer du mieux possible son pauvre petit cœur qui continuait de battre la chamade. Toutefois, l'opération s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue, Derek ayant entreprit une exploration approfondie de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, insistant notamment sur la zone s'étendant de son ventre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il avait l'impression de flotter, transporté dans une bulle de bien-être qui avait infiltré chaque fibre de son être. Et Derek était la seule chose qui le reliait encore au monde terrestre.

Le lycanthrope s'appliquait à déposer des myriades de baisers sur sa peau déjà passablement échauffée, traçant des arabesques du bout de la langue sur son aine, pour achever sa course entre ses jambes, mordillant la chair sensible de ses cuisses. Et de temps à autre, sa langue venait à déraper malicieusement sur sa...

OK, OK ! A ce rythme-là, Stiles sentit que l'entracte serait de courte durée. Ce satané loup ne lui laisserait donc aucun répit ? Ceci dit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il en avait bavé pour en arriver là, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Lorsque Derek enfonça lentement un doigt en lui, son autre main se plaquant rudement sur son torse pour le forcer à rester allongé, l'adolescent crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, tandis que son cerveau passait en pilotage automatique.

_« Oh mon Dieu cette fois ça y est je vais faire l'amour avec Derek Hale mon Dieu merci enfin est-ce que tout ceci est bien réel... »_

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps de la sorte, mais la sensation d'un deuxième doigt venant rejoindre le premier quelques instants plus tard annihila totalement ses capacités à formuler toute pensée un tant soit peu cohérente.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à replonger.

Le traitement était loin d'être agréable, mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas moins nécessaire. Et l'excitation qui l'envahissait de nouveau à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre finit par primer sur le reste. Merde, il était quand même sur le point de se faire dépuceler par le mec le plus sexy de Beacon Hills, dont il était fou amoureux depuis plus d'un an ! Il s'était déjà représenté la scène de centaines de façons différentes, mais la réalité était encore meilleure que n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes...

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait lui-même pris le relais, remuant presque inconsciemment le bassin pour s'empaler toujours plus profondément sur les doigts de son amant. Rouvrant les yeux, il perçut la lueur de surprise amusée dans le regard de Derek, rapidement remplacée par la tentation et le désir à l'état pur.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, gronda l'Alpha à son oreille. Tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait de me mettre en colère...

_« Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu... »_

Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le loup-garou le pénétra d'un coup sec, avant de s'arrêter immédiatement. Les larmes le submergèrent, et il jura intérieurement en commençant vaguement à regretter de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette histoire.

-Stiles !

La voix inquiète de Derek lui parvint comme à travers un brouillard, alors que celui-ci glissait une main derrière sa nuque dans un geste apaisant.

-Aïe ! geignit-il en faisant la grimace. Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de me punir ! Pitié, dis-moi que ça va passer !

-Je te le promets, chuchota l'Alpha en l'embrassant. Maintenant, détends-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Ravalant son envie de pleurer, Stiles passa ses mains autour du cou du lycanthrope afin de reconquérir avidement sa bouche. Il avait confiance en Derek, une confiance aveugle, et il décida que se retrouver dans ses bras lui permettrait de supporter n'importe quelle douleur.

Et il eut raison.

Le premier coup de reins déclencha une envolée de papillons dans son estomac.

Il se crispa, haletant de plus en plus fort à mesure que Derek commençait à bouger, lentement, langoureusement, provoquant sans cesse de nouveaux frissons qui dévalaient jusqu'à son entrejambes à nouveau stimulé.

C'était étrange, encore légèrement désagréable, mais cela lui était égal.

Parce que c'était _lui_. Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort, garçon ou fille, et le simple fait de se dire qu'_il_ était là, sur lui, en lui, aurait presque été suffisant pour lui donner sur le champ un deuxième orgasme.

Ses gémissements se mêlèrent bientôt aux râles et aux soupirs de son amant, attisant encore davantage son désir, son _besoin_ de lui. Les coups de reins de Derek se firent plus serrés, plus rapides, et Stiles finit par réaliser qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Au contraire, une vague de chaleur l'envahissait maintenant des pieds à la tête, liquéfiant irrémédiablement ce qui lui restait de raison.

_Il en voulait toujours plus._

D'instinct, il se cambra pour être en symbiose avec le rythme qui lui imposait Derek, pour le sentir s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Plus fort.

Et les étoiles s'allumèrent doucement derrière ses paupières...

Le brusque retrait de son amant lui arracha un cri de frustration.

-Derek, qu'est ce que tu fous ? protesta-t-il en s'appuyant sur un coude.

-Tourne-toi !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : tourne-toi ! répéta Derek en haussant le ton.

Comment ça, se tourner ? Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Devant son hésitation, le loup-garou poussa un grognement impatient. Il le remit debout en le saisissant par un bras, et le fit brusquement pivoter d'un demi-tour avant de le forcer à se pencher sur la table, une main enserrant sa nuque.

_« Ah, si... »_

Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer. Lorsque Derek le pénétra à nouveau, s'enfonçant entièrement d'un seul mouvement de hanches, un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge.

De soulagement, cette fois.

Son membre se durcit à mesure que les assauts du lycanthrope se faisaient plus puissants, plus saccadés, le projetant durement contre le rebord de la table. Il s'apprêtait à supplier Derek de ralentir un peu la cadence, quand une vague d'un plaisir aigu le foudroya, lui coupant net la respiration.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se serait carrément effondré si l'Alpha ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse, glissant un bras sous ses épaules pour le plaquer contre son torse. Derek n'avait pas pour autant interrompu ses va-et-vient, heurtant toujours plus violemment son point sensible, le soumettant à la plus douce des tortures.

Torture qui devint presque insoutenable lorsque le lycanthrope vint effleurer son sexe gonflé de désir avant d'affermir sa prise.

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, s'abandonnant entièrement au raz de marée de sensations qui menaçait de l'engloutir d'une minute à l'autre.

Ses soupirs s'étaient mués en cris, les étoiles derrière ses paupières devenaient feu d'artifice. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus torrides, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi _bon_.

Dans son dos, Derek paraissait dans le même état que lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou, gémissant au creux de son oreille.

-Stiles... Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir très longtemps...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour achever d'enflammer l'esprit du garçon.

Se sentant partir, il s'accrocha désespérément aux hanches de l'Alpha.

Tandis que l'orgasme, dévastateur, le submergeait une nouvelle fois, il s'entendit crier le nom de Derek. Une seconde plus tard, ce dernier le rejoignait au septième ciel dans un grognement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain...

...

La nuit était tombée sur Beacon Hills.

Roulé en boule sur le lit de Derek, Stiles s'était rapidement endormi, épuisé, mais avec l'impression délicieuse de flotter sur un petit nuage.

A ses côtés, le loup-garou ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme à chaque fois que l'hyperactif squattait sa couche, en fait...

Mais cette fois, c'était sans crainte d'être surpris, sans la moindre culpabilité qu'il observait le garçon dormir.

Ce garçon qui était tout à lui désormais.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'il devienne accro...

* * *

><p><strong>C'est bon, on a perdu personne ? ^^<strong>

**Pour les petites reviews qui font plaisir, c'est en dessous que ça se passe !**

**Et à très bientôt pour la suite...et très probable fin malheureusement !**


	7. Epilogue

**NdA **:

Et voilà, déjà l'épilogue...Un immense merci à vous, nos chers lecteurs et reviewers, pour vos encouragements et commentaires tout au long de la publication de cette fic ! Vous nous manquereeez !

A bientôt pour de prochaines aventures Sterekiennes !

Et bonne lecture !

-Lilith et Nella-

* * *

><p>-Attends... Tu lui as dis <em>quoi <em>?

Derek se figea sur place, fixant l'hyperactif qui lui tenait lieu de petit ami avec des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes. Pour un peu, il en aurait lâché la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main.

Affalé sur lit encore défait, à moitié entortillé dans la couette, Stiles ne parut guère s'émouvoir de la réaction du loup-garou.

-J'ai dis à Lydia que j'avais besoin d'un costume pour accompagner Danny en boîte, répéta-t-il dans un baillement. Comme quoi il venait de se faire plaquer, et qu'avec Scott on voulait lui changer les idées. Et que c'était une soirée à thème, enfin tu vois le genre...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que Lydia a gobé cette histoire débile ? rétorqua Derek, incrédule. Que tu étais prêt à te travestir pour pouvoir rentrer dans un club gay, dans un élan d'amitié héroïque et purement désintéressé?

Stiles lâcha un petit rire moqueur, qui résonna à travers le loft baigné par les rayons du soleil matinal.

-Parce que tu crois que ça lui aurait paru plus crédible si je lui avais annoncé que j'allais porter ce truc pour jouer les infirmières perverses avec toi ?

Là, il marquait un point.

-Oh tu sais, elle n'a pas eu l'air plus surpris que ça, reprit-il en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle m'a jeté un de ces regards passablement affligé dont elle a le secret, et elle a haussé les épaules en déclarant que ça devait bien finir par arriver !

L'Alpha hocha la tête, un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, Stiles ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins officiellement ensemble, cachant comme ils pouvaient leur relation aux autres membres du groupe. Même si bien sûr, l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre tenait davantage chaque jour du secret de polichinelle, entre les oeillades suspicieuses de Lydia et celles, plus décontenancées, de Scott. Grâce à son odorat et son ouïe de lycanthrope, le Bêta percevait en effet régulièrement les battements de cœur accélérés et les transmissions de phéromones des deux amants lorsque ceux-ci se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre, tentant d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ceci dit, le pauvre garçon semblait être à des années-lumière d'accepter la vérité qui lui crevait pourtant les yeux, se demandant probablement si ses sens surdéveloppés ne lui jouaient pas des tours...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as servi à notre Miss America pour justifier l'état dans lequel tu lui as rendu sa robe ?

Stiles effectua quelques moulinets évasifs de la main en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le matelas.

-Oh, que la soirée avait un peu dégénéré, que j'étais carrément bourré...

Derek leva un sourcil amusé.

-C'est sûr qu'après ça, elle ne pouvait absolument pas deviner que tu avais viré de bord ! ironisa-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de liquide brûlant.

-De toute façon, je pense que tout le monde se doutait déjà que je n'étais pas un hétéro pur jus, rétorqua l'adolescent en faisant la grimace. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

Il batailla un moment avec la couette avant de s'extirper du lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer, ses cheveux châtains complètement ébouriffés. L'éclat de convoitise qui passa dans les prunelles de Derek ne lui échappa pas, et il s'approcha langoureusement de l'Alpha tout en plantant effrontément son regard dans le sien, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

-Et puis il faudra bien qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle n'est pas la créature la plus sexy de Beacon Hills, ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjôleur, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Derek sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et piqua vivement du nez dans son mug fumant pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble. Il avait encore un peu de mal à mettre sa foutue fierté de côté et à admettre que le jeune homme produisait un effet dévastateur sur lui.

Malheureusement, son corps ne fut guère coopératif, trahissant une fois de plus le désir qui sourdait derrière le masque de pseudo indifférence qu'il s'appliquait de son mieux à maintenir, mais qui ces derniers temps tombait de plus en plus facilement...

_« Et merde... »_

Stiles s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, si près que l'Alpha put sentir son souffle tiède caresser sa peau cuivrée. Le garçon baissa la tête, laissant traîner un œil appréciateur sur son entrejambe qui clamait haut et fort ce que son cœur avait tant de difficultés à taire.

Mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un cil. Cette période où il envoyait valser l'hyperactif contre un mur pour un oui pour un non était désormais révolue. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Stiles ne lui tapait plus sur le système, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme conservait toujours sa fâcheuse manie de jacasser à tout bout de champ tout en gesticulant comme l'accro à l'Adderall qu'il était, ce qui faisait régulièrement piquer des coups de sang au pauvre loup-garou si attaché à sa tranquillité. La différence résidait dans le fait qu'à présent, les plaquages contre les murs, portes ou autres surfaces propices, rayer la mention inutile, dérapaient régulièrement vers d'autres types de plaquages, beaucoup plus intimes ceux-là...

Et même si Derek refusait tout net de reconnaître à quel point il s'était entiché du gosse hyperactif et têtu comme une mule qu'était et que serait toujours Stiles Stilinski, aucun des deux n'était dupe. Le jeu n'en était que plus épicé.

Le lycanthrope laissa un moment la main du jeune homme errer sur la peau nue de ses abdominaux, savourant la caresse de ses doigts, les battements tout juste saccadés émanant de sa poitrine.

Puis il se décala, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Va voir dans la penderie...

-Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sourwolf ? s'esclaffa Stiles en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Tu t'es enfin décidé à devenir romantique ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? (Il lui lança un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus.) Tu veux que je te soigne encore, peut-être?

_« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »_

-Tu verras bien, répondit évasivement Derek en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'exclama le garçon en se précipitant vers le placard avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. Deux billets pour Hawai ? Une bague de fiançailles ? Les clés d'une nouvelle voiture ? Un...euh...

Il se retourna vers le loup-garou qui le contemplait d'un air on ne peut plus satisfait.

-Un _costume d'infirmière_ ? T'es sérieux là ?

-Je suis toujours sérieux, Stiles. Tu le dis toi-même, je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'humour...

L'hyperactif attrapa la robe d'un air dubitatif.

-Bon, râla-t-il pour la forme, si le devoir m'appelle...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END ! <strong>

**On espère que cette fin vous aura plu !**

**Pour les petits commentaires, c'est juste en dessous..oui, là, le grand rectangle blanc ! Allez y , ne soyez pas timides !**


End file.
